


Средство от смерти

by Leytenator



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: «Никогда не приходило в голову просто задать мне вопрос: а готов ли я умереть за тебя, если потребуется?»





	Средство от смерти

Звук шагов раздается на этом пустом этаже так редко, что звучит музыкой.  
«Раз-два-три, раз-два-три», — считает Дофламинго и улыбается. Мелодия слишком хорошо знакома и слишком тороплива. Должно быть, посетитель очень спешит поскорее закончить тут все дела. Или просто очень спешит к нему.  
— Подойди ближе, ну что ты там замер, боишься, что ли? — негромко смеется Дофламинго.  
Эхо гулко отдается от каменных сводов тюрьмы, смех трепещет крыльями, легкий и неуловимый.  
Пока Дофламинго может смеяться, часть его всегда будет на свободе.  
— От тебя несет. Если бы ты знал, до чего на тебя сейчас противно смотреть.  
— Но ты же смотришь, — пожимает плечами Дофламинго и пытается усесться на полу камеры поудобнее.  
Цепи оплетают его тугим коконом словно нити, и для лишенного силы фрукта Дофламинго это достаточно едкая ирония, чтобы продолжать улыбаться.  
— Тебе ли не знать, насколько омерзительными могут быть развлечения Шичибукаев, — Ло все еще стоит слишком далеко, чтобы в полумраке, плещущемся под каменным сводом этой ямы, Дофламинго мог как следует разглядеть его лицо.  
Ничего. Это всего лишь вопрос времени. Пары шагов.  
— Так ты опять Шичибукай, Ло? Похвастаться пришел? Или спросить совета?  
— Я же сказал — развлечься.  
Дофламинго устало прикрывает глаза. Кайросеки пьет из него кровь достаточно долго, чтобы происходящее вокруг казалось мутным вязким сном.  
Прелесть этого положения в том, что, как бы крепко или тревожно ни спал, обязательно рано или поздно проснешься.  
— Можешь повторить это еще разок — или сто раз, я-то все равно не поверю. Но если тебе так проще — изволь. Хочешь научиться развлечениям? Мне казалось, ты в курсе, как веселятся большие мальчики и девочки — тебе их игры пока недоступны в силу возраста, но ты всегда любил подсматривать, Ло. Выслеживать. Вынюхивать. Затаиться и дрочить украдкой на то, как кто-то живет полной жизнью.  
— Ты можешь повторить это еще разок — или сто раз. Когда надоест пытаться вывести меня из себя, мы продолжим разговор.  
Дофламинго восхищенно присвистывает и жалеет о том, что не может сейчас поаплодировать. В голосе мальчишки звучит то надменное, мерзкое, что Дофламинго так долго лелеял и взращивал в собственной интонации.  
— Значит, интересует, как правильно развлекаются? Похвальное стремление к знаниям, Ло. Пьют. Трахаются. Берут то, что имеет ценность, уничтожают то, что не имеет.  
— Ты всегда уничтожал то, что было дорого другим.  
— Я всегда уничтожал то, что было дорого мне.  
— Не хотел, чтобы кому-то еще досталось?  
— Не хотел, чтобы досталось мне.  
Скрытый полумраком Ло тяжело и хрипло дышит, Дофламинго — тоже. Слишком долго не вел подобные перепалки. Отвык. Соскучился.  
На языке застывает вязкий металлический привкус. Слова ранят, Ло, особенно — собственные, почему ты никогда не просил научить этому знанию?  
— Любая привязанность — это слабость, — терпеливо объясняет Дофламинго, и мелкий паршивец, разумеется, тут же принимается спорить:  
— Нет, это сила. Ты просто никогда не понимал.  
— Будто ты что-то в этом смыслишь, Ло. Ты все еще слишком маленький и тупой. Иначе бы давно осознал, что имел все шансы стать для меня единственным исключением. Я тысячу раз мог убить тебя после Миньона, чтобы вернуть себе возродившийся фрукт. И не сделал этого.  
Пожалуй, он все-таки немного устал. Каким бы увлекательным ни было развлечение, за любое удовольствие надо платить. Вкусом крови на языке, тупой болью в висках, глухой усталостью.  
Ло наконец подходит ближе, и Дофламинго кажется, что эти пара шагов длятся целую вечность.  
— Это все ложь, — говорит Ло, и Дофламинго слышит усталость и в его голосе. Ты никогда не умел веселиться, мальчик, и тут не помогут никакие уроки. — Ты с самого начала хотел скормить мне Опе-Опе. С самого начала хотел использовать меня. Сделать эликсиром молодости. Средством от смерти.  
— Нет средства от смерти, Ло. Нет никакого средства от смерти.  
— Ты лжешь, — повторяет Ло упрямо. Вот дурак. — Конечно, лжешь. Ты вообще понимаешь, как работает эта твоя «любая привязанность»? В обе стороны. Ты хотел, чтобы я съел Опе-Опе, а сам...  
— Да дался тебе этот чертов Опе-Опе! Никогда не приходило в голову просто задать мне вопрос: а готов ли я умереть за тебя, если потребуется?  
Зря он все-таки подошел ближе. Лицо изжелта-бледное, щетина эта дурацкая на подбородке, капля пота на виске. Ссадина в углу губ, царапина на шее. А еще доктор. Позорище. Нет сил смотреть.  
Дофламинго закрывает глаза.  
— Ну же, давай, мальчик. Ты за этим сюда пришел, да? Думаешь, я не знаю, как выглядит фальшивый кайросеки? Все фальшивое слишком сильно блестит.  
Ло долго молчит. Дофламинго слышит, как звенит ударившийся о каменный пол металл наручников для посетителей-фруктовиков. Звук оглушительно громкий. Но уши не зажмешь, увы.  
— Я думал, отправить тебя сюда гнить окажется достаточно. Ошибся. Я не могу жить, пока ты жив.  
— Значит, не живи, — Дофламинго зверски устал, устал и зол. — Возьми и выпусти себе кишки, я-то тут при чем? Разве твой чудесный наставник учил тебя действовать беззаконно? Мстить? Пробираться в тюрьму, чтобы перерезать горло закованному в цепи?  
— Это не он меня всему научил, — отвечает Ло очень тихо, и Дофламинго кривится, хотя должен был улыбнуться. Просто нет сил. Чертов кайросеки, чертов Импел Даун, чертов Ло, чертов Роси, пусть он горит в аду. — Но он меня любил.  
— Он просто произнес это вслух. Хватит пустого трепа, не заставляй считать тебя еще тупее, чем есть. Убей меня или проваливай отсюда. Я устал, — произносит он наконец вслух и хмурится — очки сползли, и для того, чтобы их поправить, нужно слишком много усилий, на которые Дофламиго сейчас явно не готов.  
Ло молчит, и с каждой секундой этого молчания Дофламинго ощущает, как все сильнее пульсирует туго сдавливающий тело металл, сытый, нажравшийся силы. Еще и этот мелкий идиот отъел сегодня от Дофламинго изрядный кусок. Кажется, душевного покоя. Или терпения. Засранец, ведь отлично знает, чего у Дофламинго никогда не было в избытке. Знает лучше всех.  
Да, Ло. К сожалению, это работает в обе стороны. Или к счастью.  
Клонит в сон, Дофламинго лениво встряхивает головой, пытаясь вернуть на место очки.  
— Противно смотреть, — повторяет Ло насмешливым свистящим шепотом. — Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты будешь выглядеть не настолько жалко.  
«Раз-два-три, раз-два-три», — считает Дофламинго, и мелодия убаюкивает, погружая в сон, в сон во сне, один из многих, из которых выныриваешь как из глубокой и студеной воды, и ее плеск еще долго отражается от каменных стен.  
Рано или поздно он проснется окончательно и увидит вместо темноты свет.  
Дофламинго улыбается, вслушиваясь в слишком быстро удаляющиеся шаги. Должно быть, посетитель очень боится передумать и вернуться. Чтобы убить. Или задать один вопрос и получить на него ответ.  
Дофламинго смеется. Часть его всегда будет на свободе. Пожалуй, самая важная.


End file.
